The present disclosure relates generally to hybrid vehicles, and more particularly to hybrid vehicle apparatuses, systems and methods utilizing low power batteries that heretofore have been considered unacceptable for hybrid vehicle applications. As a purely theoretical matter, batteries having a wide range of power characteristics could be proposed for use in a hybrid vehicle system. In practice, however, fuel economy benefits sufficient to justify adoption of hybrid vehicles are realized only with batteries of sufficient power as indicated by the battery's C-Rate. In practice, hybrid vehicles have required batteries with a C-rate greater than 1-C, typically between 1-C and 6-C, in order to realize fuel economy benefits that justify their adoption. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods and systems disclosed herein